


Blank

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [20]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom, Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: You and Kate nap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but I wanted to give you guys something. I may not write for a little while. I'm going to be screened for depresion sometime this week and I just need some time to deal with that. I hope you all understand.

The strong taste of lime fills your mouth as you sit on the balcony railing. You're wearing a baggy t-shirt, shorts, and eating a lime popsicle while thinking to yourself and enjoying the nice day.   
“Hey.” Kate smiles to you. You nod, not looking at her. You're lost in your thoughts, your eyes focused on nothing, but you're unable to move them to meet Kate's. It's like you're in a trance. “You doing alright?” She asks. You nod again. You enjoy the cold of the popsicle on your tongue. You almost feel the energy draining from your body just from sitting outside. A yawn breaks the trance your eyes were in. You look at Kate. She has a worried look on her face.  
“What?” You ask, feeling even more drained as you speak. You climb off the railing as you walk into the apartment. Kate follows you. She walks to the couch and sits down . You join her, leaning your head on her shoulder.  
“Are you feeling okay?”  
“Yeah, I'm just tired.” You mumble.  
“What do you feel, right now?” She asks sternly.   
“I feel safe.” You shrug.   
“What else?”  
“Kinda blank.”  
“Blank? Like empty?”  
“No, it's not empty. I don't feel empty. I just feel blank, like I'm not happy, but I'm not sad. I'm not empty, but I'm not full. It's not like being numb, though. I just feel blank, like my emotions are just a blank sheet of paper. And also kinda drained.” You reply.  
“Can I change that?” She asks.   
“You can sit here with me and nap with me.” You yawn again.   
“Sure, let's nap together.” Kate smiles.


End file.
